Since a hole in support of the top of a case is not available on the bottom of a conventional case, the operational method for packing or unpacking articles is usually carried out by taking one article or one layer of articles at a time. This method not only wastes time and energy, but also may damage the articles which are being packed, especially those articles packed or unpacked one layer as one unit. Although this method saves more time than packing or unpacking the case piece by piece, it necessarily adopts a slanting method of packing for an economical, time saving and smooth packing of articles. This method, however, may cause the falling down of the articles packed in a layer against other articles which have not yet been packed, and thus increase the rate of defects. Moreover, in consideration of the abrasion caused during the transportation and other factors, the packing of articles fully into the space of the interior of the case body is regarded as the highest objective of packing, under which one has to stretch one's hand into the case in order to take out the contents. This will not ony waste a lot of time and reduce working efficiency, but sometimes will also bring injury to the arm.
Taking a fruit case as an example, it is commonly understood that fruit is packed in layers, which not only allows a much bigger space for the fruit to be packed into the case, but will also maintain the quality of the fruit which is packed into the case. Under this method of packing, the fruit is packed layer after layer into the case in a slanting manner (saving more time than packing piece by piece). Sometimes the fruit thus packed will accidentally fall down and bring injury to the packers arm. When the quality of the packed fruit is to be checked, the fruit must be taken out layer by layer from the case, thus causing a lot of time and trouble.